In Love
by Wolf Death Breath
Summary: Katie falls in love with a girl named Misty, but what happens when Misty's mom is against her being gay find out and will they ever be together
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey I am back let me know what you guys think ... fyi I don't own any thing but my oc's**_

Katie's pov

 _Dear diary_

 _Today is going to be very special. Why you are probably asking, well I will tell you why last week we got a new girl in my class at school. Her name is Misty. She has the most beautiful dark blue eyes,_ _short green hair, and a lovely taste in like everything I like. So to put it simply she is perfect. Oh and I might tell my family about ...well you know_

 _~Katie_

~At school~

Katie walked into her class and she immediately saw Misty. She blushed slightly and then took a deep breath and continued walking towards Misty. As she approached the table Misty was sitting at, she she took one more deep breath to calm her nerves. She reached the table and slung her book bag on the back of the chair and sat down. "Hi Misty how was your weekend." Asked Katie. "Hi it was ok I guess , how was you weekend?" Asked Misty. "Mine was about the same but probably for different reasons."said Katie. "Oh why do you say that?" Asked Misty. "Um well my brother got his boy friend pregnant and one of his other friends that lives with us got one of the others that lives with us pregnant as well and right now they are just so annoying." Replayed Katie. "Oh wow that ... is definitely not what I thought you going to say but I believe you." Said Misty. "Ok class we will be doing a science project for the next couple of weeks...so pick your partner's". "Misty do you want to be my partner?" "Ahh ok."

~at the apartment with Katie and Misty~

Katie and Misty got back to the apartment to work on their science project. They went up to Katie's room so they could do their project in peace and quite.

"So Misty how should we do our project"? Um well I like to do posters or essay." "Oh me too, I think we should do a poster like the ones from the science fair." "Ok I like that idea." Katie went to go ask her mom if she and Misty could go to the store. Her mom said yes.

~Katie and Misty at the store ~

"Ok so Katie what should we we get for the poster?" "Well first we need a poster bord." "Ok those are over here." "Ok Misty what color should the poster be?" "Um... blue." "Ok blue it is then, now we need some glue." Ok I got the glue now what?" "Now we need some stickers and markers." "Ok got them so is that it?" "Yes we are now done."

~back at the apartment~

"Mom we're back." "Ok sweetie." The girls went back up to Katie's room. "Ok so where do we start?" "Um we need to get started on the essay first." "Ok but what constellation are we found it on?" "Um how about Orrin's belt?" "Yeah ok?" "Um well I have to go home now but I will start on the essay when I get home." "Ok bye I will see you at school tomorrow."

Ok well I hope everyone likes it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hello every one I am back with a new chapter for you all so I hope you all like it and enjoy_**

 **~ Katie Diary entry #2 ~**

Dear Diary

Today was amazing like I thought but for different reasons. Today we found out that we are going to be doing a science project, guess who's my partner? Yeah Misty! I'm so happy I can't believe she said yes to being my partner, there might be hope for me after all.

~ Katie at school the next day ~

Katie walked into the room but Misty wasn't there. She looked all around but no Misty. She thought it was odd because Misty was always there before she was, it was always that way. Misty was all ways there before Katie, but where is she? "I hope nothing happened to her. " Katie thought to her self. She walked to her seat sad and confused.

The rest of the day was long and boring. Her mind filled with thoughts of what might have happened, some good some bad some filled with horrific death. Then the final bell rang and it was time to go home. She walked home with her mind racing with the horribly things that might have happened to Misty. She got home and walked straight up to her room, she went straight to her desk and turn on the lamp.

~ Katie Diary entry #3 ~

Dear Diary

Today was horrible Misty was not at school today and I am freaking out. I don't know why but I am. I'm sure she is just sick. I just hope she is okay and she will be at school tomorrow.

"Katie can you come down here please?" Called James. "Hey you called." "Yeah you ran up to your room so fast you never said a word to anyone. Is there something you wanna talk about? Case everyone said they thought it was just you being a teenager but not me." "Okay the truth is I'm no okay. There's this girl I like at school and she wasn't at school today. I am freaking out, I don't know what to do." "Ah now I see and this girl was she the one over here yesterday?" "Yes her name is Misty but I'm terrified to tell her how I feel." "Well if she feels the same way towards you she will show it, like if you were to complement her she might blush." "Wow thanks James I might just try that."

Katie and James laughed and hugged then Katie went back up to her room. She look at her night stand and saw a folded up piece of paper. She walked over to her night stand and pick it up. She unfolded it and it read. "Hey Katie just in case you need to get a hold of me or just need to talk here is my number." After a couple of minutes past and a lot of thinking she pulled out the phone and called the number.

"Hey this is Misty I can't get to the phone right now so if you would leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. "Um ... hi this is Katie and I was just calling cause you weren't in school today and I was making sure everything is okay. Um call me back when you get this if you wanna bye."

She put her phone back in her pocket and turn on her laptop and went to YouTube. She went to one of her favorite playlist and turned on Adam Lambert's better than I know my self. She got lost in the song and how she felt like the lyrics were talking about her. Her phone started ringing and she jumped slightly. "Hello." Katie said as she answered her phone. "Hey I got your message." "Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that." Katie said and laughed nervously. "Yeah sorry I wasn't at school today my sister fell down our stares and broke her foot, so my mom had to take her to the E.R. So I kinda got the day off. But I can come over now and work on the project if that is okay." "Ok I will go ask my mom." Katie's mom said yes so Misty is on the way over.

~ Misty and her mom on the way to Katie's~

"Hey Honey can we talk?" "Yeah sure mom." "When this project is over I don't think you should talk to this Katie girl." "Why not she is nice and I think she would be a good influence on me." "Because I think she is gay and I don't want you to be seen with those people." "Um mom I-I am ... a lesbian." The car turned into the nearest parking lot and stopped. The car was filled with silence. The only noise was the purr of the engine. "Get out!" "But mo-." GET OUT!"

Misty got out of the car and watched it drive away. She started to cry she took out her journal and began to right.

~Misty journal entry #1~

Dear Diary

Well I finally came out to my mom but I found out that she is extremely homophobic and she kicked me out. Now I don't know what to do. I mean I would ask Katie but I don't know how I could live with her. I would end up falling more In Love and I don't even know if she is gay or bi. I just can't take it.

... To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

_**hello I am back I don't own anything**_

I could take it because I'm in love with her. She is just so bbeautiful, so perfect, she is just everything I could ever dream of cause she is the only girl I want.

Misty took out her phone and called Katie. She felt so much better once she heard Katie's voice. "Hey are ... wait are you crying, what's wrong?" "My-my mom just kicked me out. Because she said to stop talking to you when we are done with our project. So I asked why and she said she thinks you are gay. So I told her I was gay and she kicked me out." "Oh well I can see if I can help if you want?" "Oh wow can you, I mean I don't want you to feel obligated." "Oh no it's fine." "Ah okay sure it would help a lot." "Okay give me a bit and I will call you back."

"Hey mom Misty's mom just through her out and she has no one, can we help her?" "Oh Honey I just don't know, I mean with your Carlos and James being pregnant and the fact that the babies could come any day now, so I don't know sweetie." "But mom she has no one, nothing, and nowhere." Well you will have to share your room with her." "Oh mom thanks I will call her and let her know and I will find out where she is." Okay Honey just come let me know."

"Hey my mom said that you can come stay with us. So where are you?" "Oh wow okay I'm in Game Stop's parking lot. Sitting on a curb." "Oh the one next to Sally's in the strip mall by the theater." "Yes that one, oh Katie I'm so glad that I have you as a friend you are the best." "Oh um thanks Misty I'm glad I have you as a friend to."

~ back at the apartment ~

"Hey Misty I'm going to call your mom and see if I can get some of your stuff." Said Mama Knight. "Well good luck with that. So where am I going to be staying, I mean like in what room?" "Oh with me we can be like roommates or something like that." "Hey Misty your mom is going to let me go get your stuff." Said Mama Knight. "Oh wow I can't believe she actually is going to let you go get my stuff, thanks mis. Knight." "Oh it's not a problem." "I just can't believe that she kicked you out." Said James. Katie and Misty went up to their room. "Wow you went kidding when you said they were pregnant." Yeah tell me about it." "Well it can't be that bad, can it?" "Well not entirely they are good people but they fight a lot." "Well that comes with any relationship doesn't it?" "Yeah I gess." "I mean I wish I could be in a relationship like that but no one sees me that way I guess." "Hey your beautiful and don't let anyone tell you different." "Oh come on I know you don't mean that." " but I do you are one of the most beautiful people I know." "Um thanks." Misty said and turn her head away blushing.

"Hey Misty here is the stuff your mom let us take. So we are probably going to have to take you shopping. Sorry we couldn't get everything we tried, we really did." "Well it is definitely more than what I thought she would let you guys take." As James was walking away he turned around and winked at Katie and she smiled and winked back.

~ once they returned from shopping~

"So where can I put my stuff?" "Well you can have right have of the closet and the entire bottom." "Okay and who is going to set up my dresser?" "I will be setting up anything that needs to be. Just let me know what you want me to do first." James said Saturday he entered the room with a hammer and some screwdrivers. " Well I guess start with the dresser then do the book self then the desk then my bed." "Okay I will get started right away."

Once James was done and everything was where the girls liked it he left them to put all their stuff away. Misty and Katie started with their clothes then moved on to books and movies then finally their beds. "So do you wanna play some video games, or do you not play them?" "Oh I play. What games do you have?"

They played video games until dinner was done. "Girls dinner!" Mama Knight called. "Okay!" The girls called back. "What are we having?" Asked Misty on the way down stairs. " where do we eat?" "In my room." "No way you get to eat in your room!" "Yeah." "I never got to eat in my room at my old house." "Well you do here."

The next day was a Saturday so no school. So they woke up and that after noon they spent working on there poster.

"Okay so this is what I have on the essay so far." Said Misty. "Oh wow I think that's all we need, so now on to the fun part decorating." "Yeah can I see your part of the essay Katie?" "Yeah sure thing here you go." "Oh wow." "Yeah it's nothing." "No it's amazing." "Thanks." Said Katie while blushing. Just like you Misty thought to her self.

"Hey Misty can I tell you something?" "Yeah of course what is it Katie." "Um I'm ... gay and um well there's this girl I like." "But you don't know how to tell her?" "Yes and I was wondering if you could help me out?" "Um yeah sure, Well if it were me than I would first make sure is into girls. Then I would make sure she likes you back. Then I would plan a picnic under the stars or what ever kinda date she would like." "Wow that sounds amazing I will definitely use your advice." "Well I'm glad I could help." "Oh you helped you helped more than you know."

~ later that night ~

"So do I know this girl?" Asked Misty. "Um kinda" "like how so.?" "Um well I-I um." "Oh come on who, you can tell me." "It's um it's Shyanne." "Oh my glob Shy, Shy is the girl you have a crush on?" "Um-um ye-yeah why is there a-a problem with that." Katie stuttered. Misty confused as to why Katie was stuttering so much, wait was Katie lieing what the hell?

~Katie Diary entry #4~

Dear Diary so Misty was fine after, her sister just broke her foot ... wow that sounds really bad when I put it that way. So she came out to her mom and she found out her Mon is highly homeopathic but on the bright side of that she is know my roommate. Oh I am also faced with a dilemma because I came out to her and told her I have a crush on this girl. So she asked who so up lied and told told her it was Shyanne. I mean like really Katie you really did it this time. ~ ~ sincerely Katie

~In the girls room Sunday morning~

"Girls breakfast!" Called miss Knight. "Coming!" Katie called back. "Misty get up." Said Katie approaching a sleeping Misty. She could tell Misty was still sleeping because Katie could hear Misty mumbling something. So she resided to try and listen closer to try and hear what Misty was mumbling. "Why ... why." Why what, what was Misty asking why about? "Why, why do ... do you love her ... her in stead of me, what did ... did I do wrong?" What on earth am I hearing? Katie thought to her self. Katie walked over to Misty and shook her gently. "Misty it's time to get up." "Hmm oh I'm oh." "Wait what's wrong, Misty why are you crying."

... To Be Continued...


End file.
